Take Care Of Yourself
by MrBloodline
Summary: David Karofsky, après sa tentative de suicide, reçoit une visite a laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.


_Notes de l'auteur : Reprenant les cours demain *va se pendre*, je ne pourrais plus publier aussi régulièrement qu'avant. Je m'en excuse. Bref, cette scène est a situé après la tentative de suicide de Dave Karosky dans l'épisode On My Way. Très bel épisode, malheureusement gâche par le mariage Finchel ..._

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee !_

* * *

Santana arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital, cherchant la chambre de David Karofsky, qu'on lui avait indiqué a l'accueil. Elle finit par trouver la chambre, et frappa a la porte.

- Entrez, fit la voix de celui qui fut le faux petit ami de l'hispanique.

L'hispanique s'exécuta, puis referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Dave, allongé dans son lit. Celui-ci n'avait jamais parut aussi fragile. Elle ne laissa rien paraître, mais cette vision lui fit énormément de peine. Elle aussi avait vécu ce qu'il vivait, et elle comprenait son geste. Dave lui, fut surpris de voir son ancienne couverture dans sa chambre. Il ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis le départ de celui-ci, et même quand il faisaient semblant d'être en couple, ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça.

- Contente que tu soit en vie, finit par dire l'hispanique en s'asseyant sur une chaise posée non loin du lit.

- Ouais … moi aussi, je suis content.

Pour la première fois, Dave put voir de la compassion dans les yeux de l'hispanique. En tant que lesbienne, sa tentative avait du l'affecter particulièrement.

- Sortir du placard quand on est pas prêt, c'est pire que tout, poursuivit-elle. Je suis désolée pour toi.

- Merci. T'es aussi sortie du placard ? Ou tu t'es trouvée une autre couverture ?

Il avait dit ces mots avec plus de brusquerie qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'avait pas tellement apprécier le chantage de l'hispanique pour l'obliger a concourir avec elle pour le bal de promo. Non seulement, il avait du rester proche d'elle en permanence alors qu'il n'était absolument pas attiré par les femmes, mais il avait passer une soirée horrible au bal, bien qu'il fut était élu roi de la soirée.

- Je suis outé, répliqua Santana. A cause de Finn. Trop longue histoire, mais au moins je peut assumer mon amour pour Brittany maintenant. C'est un idiot, mais au final, c'était positif pour moi.

Le coeur de Dave se sera douloureusement. Il n'avait pas encore digérer le rejet de Kurt, et voir la latino parler de son couple lui donner la nausée.

- Content pour toi, dit-il.

- Merci.

- De rien.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Cette conversation est ridicule.

- Ouais, je suis d'accord.

L'hispanique soupira longuement, avant de dire a toute vitesse :

- Je suis désolée. Pour tout. J'aurai pas du te faire du chantage, au final j'ai fait du mal a Brittany, et aussi à toi. Lors voilà, je suis désolée.

- T'es toute excusée, répondit calmement David.

- Bien.

- Parfait. Tu a quelque chose d'autre a me dire ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se lever.

- Juste un truc : n'essaye pas de recommencer. C'est stupide. Moi aussi j'en ai eu envie, crois moi. Mais se faire du mal est inutile. Alors ne recommence pas. Espèce d'idiot.

Elle sortit de la chambre, sans rien ajouter. Elle marcha le long des couloirs, tentant de retrouver son chemin. Elle croisa soudainement Sebastian, plus a l'aise avec son sens de l'orientation visiblement. Celui-ci tenait un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains.

- Très hétéro tout ça, le railla-t-elle. Salut espèce d'enfoiré.

- Fiche moi la paix, marmonna le warbler. Je suis pas là pour me battre avec toi.

- C'est bon, je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère. Tu tire une de ces têtes mon pauvre …

- J'ai pas dormit depuis que j'ai appris ce qu'il avait tenter de faire.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, durant lequel le warbler fixa intensément Santana, de la même manière que lorsqu'ils chantaient Smooth Criminal quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Chambre 422, finit par dire Santana pour rompre le silence. Tu continue le long de ce couloir, et puis tu tourne à … gauche, je croit. C'est trop grand ici, je me repère pas facilement.

- Je trouverait, répondit le warbler. Merci.

Il s'apprêta a continuer son chemin, mais s'arrêta brusquement.

- Santana ?

La latino reporte son attention sur le brun.

- T'était la meilleure. Sur notre duo. T'es une sacré chanteuse.

- Tu l'avoue enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. Tu sait, si on étaient hétéro, t'aurait peut-être pu me plaire …

- J'aime trop les mecs pour ça, mais peut-être bien que oui. Bref, salut.

Il reprit sa route, sans s'arrêter cette fois-ci, tandis que l'hispanique finit par retrouver son chemin. C'était désormais a Sebastian de présenter ces excuses. Elle, elle pouvait reparti sereine retrouver celle qui faisait battre son cœur.


End file.
